This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A power tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,289 employs a three-speed transmission and a torque clutch that is located on a first stage of the three-speed transmission. While such power tool is relatively robust, compact and inexpensive, there nonetheless remains a need in the art for an improved power tool that incorporates an improved multi-speed transmission with a torque clutch that is provided on a stage of the multi-speed transmission other than an input stage.